


Haven

by AFCBrandon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: Naruto had made three promises to Jiraiya on his training trip. One he had already accomplished, another would take his whole life. The third promise, he'd start on right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work. I imported this from my original story on Fanfiction from my username M2DISF0NCTI0N. I decided to post it here as well, because there's a chance Fanfiction might go through another story purge.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Naruto POV_

He lay on his back, on his bed staring up at his ceiling. A few months ago, he would have been staring up at a run-down ceiling, with cracks and dust falling through them. He wouldn’t have cared. He still didn’t care, if he was being honest, where he lived but he made a promise to his sensei on his training trip long ago.

-Flashback 2 Years into Training with Jiraiya-

_“That’s enough for today Naruto” Jiraiya said, panting. “Kami, this kid has stamina for weeks. Still, that’s a good thing I suppose, he’ll be ready for them when the time comes.’_

_Jiraiya winced as he tried to sit up, clutching his stomach which took a heavy combo from the brat’s **Uzumaki Barrage**. “Kami damn it all, he packs quite a hit. Plus, I’m not getting any younger. Damn, at this rate Minato’s boy will be training me.’ _

_Naruto noticed the discomfort his sensei was in and let out a small laugh._

_“What’s wrong Ero-Sennin?” Naruto questioned. “Don’t tell me age has caught you off guard”_

_Jiraiya grit his teeth. The brat was lucky he wasn’t talking to Tsunade or else he’d have been launched into the atmosphere due to that comment. When Jiraiya relayed his thoughts to Naruto, the brat decided to take the piss even more!_

_“Heh, I forget that you two are the same age. Baa-chan is always hiding herself behind that genjutsu. Maybe you should do that Ero-sennin, lie to the world rather than be truthful and show the fossil that you are” Naruto grinned._

_Jiraiya’s eyes narrowed and he frowned. ‘Oh, picking on the elderly huh? Alright then, I’ll play you little turd._

_Jiraiya yawned and lied on his back, arms behind his head as he stared at the dimming sky above._

_“You’re right kid, I am getting old. I don’t think I can train you as much at this rate. I think it’d be better if I slowed things down a bit, maybe extend our training to about 5 years…”_

_“WHAT?! Come on Ero-Sennin, I was just joking! Of course you aren’t old, you’re one of the Sannin! You’re at the top of your game! I was just joking!”_

_Jiraiya smirked at that. ‘That’s right you little bastard, I’m awesome. However, it wouldn’t do good to cave in just yet. After all, what type of sensei would I be if I didn’t administer disciplinary action on my student?’_

_“No, this is for the best Naruto. I just can’t simply keep up with the youth of today anymore. Ah, I’ll write to Tsunade tomorrow, letting her know we won’t be back for another 3 years.”_

_“NO! Don’t write to her, I was joking Jiraiya. See, I’ll even stop calling you Ero-Sennin. Don’t delay my training” At this point Naruto had anime tears streaming down his eyes as he plead to Jiraiya. He stopped when he heard some chucking which then turned into full blown laughter._

_“What the hell are you laughing at? Answer me” Naruto demanded._

_“Jeez kid, I’m just messing with you. No way in hell could I deal with you for another 3 years.” Naruto grit his teeth and was about to respond before Jiraiya cut him off. “Now, don’t get it twisted brat, I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy these past two years, if I’m being honest, these past two years were the best I’ve felt in about 15…” Naruto smiled at that._

_“Glad you think so Ero-sennin” Jiraiya scowled and Naruto noticed._

_“Tsk tsk, seeing as how you were joking about the delay in training, well then… I guess I was joking too about not calling you Ero-sennin anymore” Naruto smirked._

_Jiraiya stared at him and laughed._

_“All right kid, you got me there” he sighed with content as he stared up at the now dark sky littered with stars. He smiled before slightly tilting his head in Naruto’s direction._

_“You know, I was right about one thing about your progress.” Naruto turned towards his sensei. “We won’t be sticking to 3 years.” Naruto looked to protest but was swiftly cut off once again. “I think you’ll be ready in a few months, half a year to be exact…” Naruto seemed to take a few moments to grasp his words before he broke out into a smile._

_“All right! That means we get to go back home sooner! Oh, I can’t wait to see Sakura-chan and the rest” he blushed as mentioned the Pinkett’s name. Jiraiya simply raised a brow. The kid wasn’t seriously deluded into thinking that the pink haired girl had any feeling for him. Then again it was Naruto. Anyone could see the girl was using his student as a means to retrieve her precious “Sasuke-kun.” Jiraiya found it pathetic and was disappointed that Tsunade decided to train the girl. Then again, Tsunade also knew what it was like to have someone devoted to her and not give them a chance. Still, Jiraiya loved her all the same. So he decided he wasn’t going to ruin Naruto’s little parade, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by what Naruto said next._

_“Ah, I can’t wait to go back to my apartment, kick back and eat some ramen. It’s been a long time since I tasted some ramen that even cup ramen would get me going!”_

_Jiraiya was puzzled at that. It almost seemed like Naruto liked his apartment. The Toad Sage had been in the brat’s apartment before and had concluded that Naruto lived their solely based on his lack of funds and that he would surely upgrade when the money came flowing._

_“Uh, kid. You don’t really mean on staying in your apartment, right?” Jiraiya questioned._

_Naruto simply looked up at him in confusion._

_“What do you mean? Of course I like my apartment Ero-sennin, it’s where I live.”_

_“I know it’s where you live, but surely you don’t plan on staying there any longer than you need to? I mean, you can get a better apartment. Wouldn’t you like that? A better apartment, maybe even a house later down the line? I know you don’t take my advice that much but trust me when I say the you’re getting absolutely no women with that shitty place. It’s a major turnoff.”_

_Of course, Naruto scowled at that._

_“Damn it Ero-sennin, that’s all you think about! Women, Women, Women.”_

_“That’s not true, I write literature sometimes and I train you, don’t I? Plus, you make it seem like you don’t think about women. What do you think about, men?” Jiraiya said the last word with slight disgust and a shiver. Naruto’s response was a paled face and look of sickness._

_“No! Kami no!” and he proceeded to make gagging noises while pretending to throw up._

_“alright brat, that’s enough. Listen, you keep your promises, right?”_

_Naruto stopped his little show and diverted his full attention to his teacher._

_“Of course, I never go back on my word!”_

_“You remember what you promised me a while back right? That if I ever passed on, you’d continue my will and strive for peace?”_

_“Of course, how could I forget?”_

_“Well then, I need you to promise me something else…and possible another if you’re willing.”_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes as he was beginning to understand what Jiraiya meant. And he didn’t like what he was going to ask, he didn’t like when his sensei talked as if he would die any day. But for the sake of him, he listened._

_“Go ahead Jiraiya.”_

_“If I die, you gotta promise me you’ll look for a better place to live in. If not for you, for me and my soul so I can live with a clear conscience in the afterlife, knowing that my student isn’t living in squalor._

_“Uh sure, yeah. Yeah, you got it. What else were you going to ask me?”_

_“Tsunade. She’s lost a lot, and if it hadn’t been for you, she would’ve still been drinking and gambling her life away out there. So, promise me one thing. If I die out there, make sure you take care of her for me. Anything she needs, you do it. You got me? Anything.”_

_“Nothing will happen to y-“_

_“Naruto! Just promise me”_

_“Yeah… yeah I promise.”_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto never expected for Jiraiya to actually die. He always thought that his sensei would be here, to see him achieve his dreams. He always pictured Jiraiya in the crowd smiling up at him as he accepted the role of Hokage. He always imagined his wedding, and Jiraiya attending as his father. He pictured his future children running around his home, squealing in delight as their Grandfather, in everything but name, came to visit. All that was gone now. Pain made sure of that. And all he was left with was a luxury apartment in the Upper District of Konoha called ‘The Haven’.

Naruto scowled. Yeah right, as if. This place was no haven. Just a building with oversized rooms and granite countertops. What was the use of this apartment? He had no one to share it with. The only person that would’ve seen this new lavish lifestyle was now dead. No one visited him. Tsunade was busy with Hokage duties. He refused to call her Baa-chan, he still blamed her for his sensei’s death. He knew it was unfair, he knew Jiraiya. Jiraiya wouldn’t take no for an answer and would most certainly use his teammate status to avoid having Tsunade giving him an order to stay put. Still, there was an emptiness, and nothing could fill it. All that was left of his sensei were three promises. Peace, a new living space, and-

Naruto abruptly sat up. Tsunade! Fuck! He made a promise to take care of her. He was so busy in self pity he had completely forgotten Jiraiya’s last and possibly most important promise. He glanced at the clock.

_6:38 pm_

He had enough time to go see her and make things right.

_Tsunade POV_

She was drowning herself in the paperwork to escape her sorrows. Her teammate had died a few days ago and she had finally cried herself out of tears. She couldn’t even get herself drunk anymore. Any sake bottle she saw reminded her of the last time she spent with her teammate. To make matters worse, Naruto’s blame was a major blow to her. She remembered the hurt she felt in her heart when Naruto turned his back on her and left her office as he placed the blame of Jiraiya’s death on her. And she couldn’t say he was wrong in doing so. She could have ordered him to stay, she should have ordered him to stay. But her foolish faith in him to return to her had cost him his life.

She heard a knock at the door of her office and sighed.

“Come in” she said without looking up.

“Tsunade” she heard as the newcomer stepped through her door.

Tsunade sharply looked up as she met the gaze of familiar cerulean orbs, framed by wild golden hair.

“Naruto” She said, shocked to see him there. She was sure he wouldn’t want to see her for a while. A long while.

“What is it Naruto? Has something happened? Are you alright?”

Even if he didn’t want to see her, she still felt protective of him and she was sure he looked a little down as he walked in.

He shook his head no, however.

“No, I’m alright. Can I sit down?” He motioned for a chair against the wall.

Tsunade was completely puzzled. Not only had Naruto come to visit her, but he was also being polite. What in Kami’s name was going on?

“O-of course” she replied.

Naruto then grabbed the chair from the wall and dragged it to the front of the Hokage desk. He turned it facing towards the door while sitting, facing towards her.

“Listen, I just came to see how you were doing. Are you all right?” he asked.

Tsunade blinked. Was she alright? The answer was no, but… no one had ever bothered to ask. Not even Shizune. Everyone assumed that she wanted to be alone and since she was Hokage, that she was strong enough to pull through. But she wouldn’t burden Naruto, not even if she was still suffering inside.

“Yes Naruto, I’m all right” she whispered softly. She looked down before quickly putting on a smile and looking at him. “Thank you for asking, but if that’s all then I’ve got a mission for you.”

“No”

“What? N-no?” If Tsunade wasn’t shocked before, she definitely was now. Naruto was turning down a mission.

“You’re lying Tsunade” he said.

Her eyes widened. He had said her name again. He hadn’t called her Baa-chan.

“I know you’re not alright and I don’t know how to help. Not yet at least. I can tell that you’re holding it in and ill be ready to listen when you’re ready to talk. But… I think I know of a way to get started. You need to relieve some stress. Here” he reached over her desk and grabbed some spare paper and a pen. He scribbled down something on the piece of paper and handed it to her. “I know you’re free on Fridays after 5. Go there and there’ll be someone that knows how to massage waiting for you. I’ll tell them to include the Hokage special.”

And with that he stood up and left. Tsunade didn’t even have time to decline his offer, she was still in shock at this new Naruto’s behavior. She looked down at the piece of paper and decided it was too late to say no anyways. He was right though, she WAS stressed and needed to let it loose somehow. Normally she’d be skeptical of going to any masseuse that was recommended by any man for obvious reason. But this was Naruto that recommended this masseuse, what could happen?

-Skip to Friday-

Tsunade looked down at the piece of paper that Naruto had given her.

‘Haven: Upper District Room 714’

Tsunade was now feeling skeptical, even though she had placed full confidence in Naruto a few days before. She didn’t even realize that he had given her an address to an apartment complex instead of a business. She was almost tempted in skipping but decided to put her faith in Naruto once more. If her masseuse tried anything out of the ordinary, she would pummel them into a new complex. She walked into the building and went up to the front desk. The man behind the counter looked up at her and was surprised.

“Hokage-sama, what a pleasure. How may I be of service today?” he asked.

“I’m here to meet someone. I have the address for” she looked back at the paper to make sure “room 714.”

“Of course, the resident told me that they were expecting someone today at around this time. They did not mention that they were waiting on the Hokage, however, so please excuse myself being surprised. Tsunade waved it off.

“It’s fine, how do I get to room 714?”

“Of course, Hokage-sama” he said. He called over to a man dressed in black, wearing sunglasses named Gohan. “Gohan, please help escort the Lady Hokage to room 714.”

Gohan nodded and turned towards Tsunade.

“Please follow me Hokage-sama” the man named Gohan said.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, this resident seemed to be important. The way the desk clerk spoke of them and how there was an escort to take her there rather than giving her simple directions. Gohan led her up to the seventh and last floor of the building. And coincidentally to the last room, which seemed to be the largest just by studying the outer layout. Gohan went up to the door and opened it, motioning for her to enter.

As Tsunade entered the room, she couldn’t help but admire what she saw. The room screamed luxury. The walls were a tone of dark gray and the floor seemed to be a rich cherry wood. The furniture consisted of gray cloth, a lighter shade than the walls. The kitchen, from what she could see, had black appliances with a granite countertop. But she wasn’t here to admire the living space, she was here for a massage like Naruto had promised her. She walked toward the living room and to the side of wall that was made of glass, because by the wall made of glass was the masseuse table. She saw towels placed at the edge of the table and the lotion sitting in basin on top of a stand next to the table.

Tsunade wasn’t a stranger to how a massage worked. You would strip down naked and lie on the table. To protect yourself from “shame” you would place a towel to cover your most private areas. Once again Tsunade found herself questioning this appointment. Despite being towards the latter point of her life, Tsunade knew that she was still arguably one of the most desired women in Fire Country due to the genjutsu she placed over herself. However, once again Tsunade placed her trust in Naruto, stripped herself of her clothes and lay face down on the masseur table with a towel covering her rear. She waited for what seemed like 5 minutes before she heard someone walk in from the other room to the side, but Tsunade still did not look towards them.

“I’m glad you decided to show”

Tsunade’s eyes widened and she turned toward the source of the voice and rapidly blinked to confirm if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Standing at the edge of the room, directly leading into the hallway was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

“N-Naruto” Tsunade choked.

Naruto simply smiled and walked slowly towards the table, making Tsunade feel smaller with every step he took.

“You must be wondering what I’m doing here” he said “well, I hope you don’t mind in myself being your masseuse today.”

Tsunade still in her shock managed to ask “What do you know about being a masseuse?”

Naruto simply gave her a closed eye smile.

“Ero-sennin taught me a few things while on the road. Initially it was to please women, but he lied to me and said it was incase a good friend of mine needed a stress reliever. I prefer to live into his lie”

Tsunade blushed as he observed her up and down and felt herself frowning when she saw him frown. ‘Is there something wrong with me? I know he used to call me granny because he knows my age, but I’m almost sure I look nothing like one.’ She felt herself running through many questions, but she wasn’t prepared by what he said and did next.

“No, no, no. That won’t due” he said and ripped off her towel.

“Naruto” Tsunade shrieked “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

But Naruto’s smile never left his face as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Relax Tsunade, let me take care of you” he said in a soft voice.

Tsunade didn’t know why but hearing Naruto’s tone gave her a sense of reassurance. She nodded and relaxed herself back on the table despite being exposed to him.

She heard Naruto grab the bottle of lotion and give it a shake before he opened the lid. She prepared herself for the coolness of the lotion to hit her skin but was pleasantly surprised to find it to be warm. But she soon found herself intaking a sharp breath as she felt him rub the lotion into her back as he worked the muscles in the area. He wasn’t lying, Jiraiya definitely taught him a thing or two about massaging. And she found herself stifling back a moan as he worked his way down towards her lower back.

“You definitely needed this Tsunade, you’re really tense down here” He said.

He lowered his hands towards the furthest and Tsunade struggled with every fiber of herself not to moan and not to rub her legs together. It was wrong, she knew it was. But kami were his hands magic. Before she came, she told herself she would punch anyone who would dare rub her rear in a provocative way, even if they were a masseuse but now she found herself waiting in anticipation for it. So you could imagine the groan she fought to suppress along with her gritted teeth as he skipped over the area and moved towards her legs. What the hell was the point of removing the towel if he was going to pussyfoot around it? Yes, she was pissed. And despite telling herself and knowing it was wrong for wanting it to happen, she wanted it to happen damn it.

So, she lay on the table in frustration, even when his skilled hands worked her legs and feet. She was disappointed as he rubbed up and down her thigh, never going higher. She w-Oh.

It seemed as if Kami had decided to reward her patience. Naruto ran his hands over her cheeks and gave each one a squeeze with his training roughed up hands. She was in bliss for five minutes before Naruto stopped. She wanted to protest, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

“Alright, I think it’s time to work on the front. Turn over please”

Tsunade was disturbed. Not because of what he asked of her, but how willing she was in complying with his request.

She turned herself over, her bare chest and womanhood up on display for him. Any man would’ve killed for this moment, but she told herself Naruto wasn’t any man. Naruto once again poured the lotion, on her stomach this time, and went to work.

He spent too long on her stomach, in her opinion and if she didn’t know any better, she would say that he enjoyed taking his time. It must have been her mind playing tricks and not being with a man in such a long time, because there was no way in hell that she wanted Naruto to massage certain areas of her body. Naruto’s hands moved dangerously close to her womanhood and Tsunade had to bite her lip this time to suppress a moan. ‘Just a bit lower, yes, just a bit more’ she thought. However, it seemed that fate had decided to punish her, because Naruto skimmed over her nether region and started on her legs. She opened her eyes with fury. How dare he tease her? Any man would be counting their blessings to be in this position. To have Tsunade Senju craving their touch. Yes, she didn’t care anymore. She didn’t care if it was wrong. She wanted Naruto. She looked down towards himself and seethed in frustration as she saw him paying no attention to her as he worked diligently on her legs. ‘Fuck that. Fuck massing my legs Naruto. Fuck me.’ As Naruto finished with her legs, he moved towards her neck. ‘Kami damn it, at least massage my breasts already!’

It seemed Naruto was oblivious as he massaged her neck and shoulders. He seemed determined to work every kink of her muscles, but she simply saw it as being the ultimate tease.

“I’m about to massage your breasts, is that alright?” he asked.

Tsunade nodded her head, but internally she thought ‘Finally.’

He poured a new layer of lotion and immediately went to work. His hand movements slow and precise. He used both hands for each mound. However, it seemed that Naruto was not done surprising her. He used his thumb to brush over her left nipple while also squeezing the other.

Tsunade had given up resisting then and moaned loudly.

“Does that feel good Tsunade-hime?”

Hime? Only Dan and Jiraiya had referred to her as such. For so long Tsunade had viewed Naruto as a younger brother. He closely resembled Nawaki in his younger years, but it seemed that puberty had done him well. Very well, if this was the path he had chosen then he would be in for the long road.

“Yes Naruto, that feels good” she whispered into his ear.

For whatever reason Tsunade looked towards one of Naruto’s walls with a painting that said one word.

“Ecstasy” Tsunade read.

Naruto leaned in towards her ear and whispered

“I can take you there”

And he finally gave into her desires and moved his hand towards her womanhood and gave her not only the best massage, but the best time she could hope for.

_Naruto’s POV_

Naruto could safely say that he was oblivious in his youth, but his time with Jiraiya opened his eyes to women and how they reacted, particularly when it came to arousal. So, he didn’t miss the subtle signs that Tsunade gave when he massaged her lower back, how tortured she felt when he skipped her rear to work on the back of her thighs, to her calves and down to the soles of her feet. He rewarded her later for her patience by giving her a massage to her cheeks that involved a few squeezes her and there. Alright, the reward was also for him because damn they were nice. He spent a little longer on that particular area than the rest of her back and it was only due to the anticipation of seeing what she was hiding from him in the front that made him stop rubbing her.

He still respected Tsunade and was hesitant to ask her to turn over, but that didn’t stop the glee in his mind when she complied. He was stunned for what seemed like forever when he saw her body in all its glory, but thankfully his body seemed it be in auto drive as his hand subconsciously reached for the still warm lotion. He thought about starting at her neck for a split second before quickly discarding those thoughts. He would save those two beauties for last. When he massaged her stomach in circles, he almost missed the way she bit her lip when he moved dangerously close to her womanhood. Almost.

He thought about giving her what she wanted, but he didn’t want to risk it. What if she really wasn’t down with it and instead gave him the Jiraiya special? No way, first he’d wait. So, with that he moved onto her thighs, down to her shin and finally to her feet. He was so enraptured by the smoothness of her legs that he completely missed the look of fury she sent his way. He was too busy on the thought of what would come next.

He massaged her neck and shoulders working out every kink, every single knot before he got the courage to ask her if he could work on those twin blessings of hers. And when he got the go ahead, he readied the lotion by warming it up into his hands. He’d make sure that she would never forget what his hands felt like on her body.

Naruto started at her valley, sliding his hands through it before circling each one around one of Tsunade’s breasts respectively. He then firmly worked each breast, making sure to lightly graze the nipple. It wasn’t until he finally became daring, that he used a thumb to rub a nipple in circles while using his opposite hand to pinch the other. His reward? A moan. An actual moan coming from Tsunade’s mouth at his touch. ‘Is this what Jiraiya always dreamed of? This moment? To hear Tsunade moan at his touch?’ He then thought of Dan, Tsunade’s ex-lover, who tragically passed on before Naruto was ever born. ‘Did Dan ever make Tsunade moan like this?’ Moments passed before another thought infiltrated Naruto’s mind. ‘I wonder what other noises she can make’ His eyes trailed down to her womanhood, remembering how she seemed to anticipate his hands there. ‘Jiraiya told me to take care of her. Every need. Anything she wanted.’ Naruto also felt that he would carry on Jiraiya’s will. Jiraiya’s will also entailed his desire to be with Tsunade. ‘For Jiraiya, I’ll do this’ Naruto lied internally, to himself.

So, with renewed vigor and newfound hope, he not only asked Tsunade if it felt good, but he asked her with the suffix Jiraiya always referred to her by. He studied her eyes, waited to see how she would respond. Finally, Tsunade’s amber eyes stared softly into his cerulean blue and she responded with a whispering “yes” into his ear. She quickly looked away from him, towards the wall opposite from her and read a sign that came with the apartment: Ecstasy.  

He didn’t know why he said it, why he thought it would sound good, but he leaned into her ear and whispered, “I can take you there.”

-Lemon-

After those words left his mouth, he slid his left hand down past her navel and to her womanhood. As soon as his hand made contact, Tsunade hissed in pleasure and clutched his right arm for support. She curled her body inward as her breaths became ragged. His fingers never slowed their tempo, always moving in circles while his thumb rubbed at her nub. Her moans became clear then.

“Yes…yes…right there…yes…oh fuck, faster…” he heard her say.

He looked back into her eyes as she stared back into his. They stared at one another, his fingers never stopping, before he leaned in and taking her lips with his own. It was gentle, full of naivete. It was his first kiss, with a girl at least. (That horrible day with Sasuke a few years back still haunted him, but he’d be damned if that memory ruined what was going on for him right now.) Tsunade soon took control but kept a slow pace. To her, this wasn’t a kiss of hunger. This was a kiss of love, a love that she so desperately needed. A love that had left her when Dan died, a love that had almost returned but soon escaped her when Jiraiya left off for Amegakure. She needed this love, she didn’t care where she found it. Naruto could stop any moment he wanted, but he never did. They both wanted this, they both needed this. He broke off the kiss, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked to the edge of the table where her feet were.

She gave him a look of confusion as he gave her a foxlike smile. His gaze turned predatory as he roughly grasped her legs and pulled her towards him. He knelt on the floor, her eyes widening as she realized what he would do. He rested her legs on his shoulder, leaning in towards her core, eyes never leaving hers as she sat up at an angle to get a better view of him.

Naruto teased her by letting his hot breath linger on her folds and sensitive nub. By the way her body shivered, he knew it was working.

“Relax hime” he licked her once, eliciting a gasp from her, “let me take care of you.”

He closed his eyes as he parted her folds with his tongue, using his hands on her back to pull her closer to him. Tsunade’s moans filled the room as her fingers raked through his hair. She couldn’t believe it, Naruto knew what he was doing. How did he know what he was doing? He was a virgin, wasn’t he? Then thoughts of Jiraiya taking Naruto to a brothel entered her mind and she couldn’t stop the ugly green monster as she thought of Naruto laying with other women. She couldn’t let jealousy plague her for long though, as Naruto took her clitoris into his mouth and gently sucked on it with his teeth while his tongue flicked it up and down. Tsunade fell onto her back as her moans became louder and more profound.

Naruto looked at her through half lidded eyes as his mouth performed magic, thanking Jiraiya for his books. You see, while he had never lain with a woman, he had read Jiraiya’s ‘Icha Icha’ books out of boredom. Many people had pegged him for being an idiot, but that was due to teachers not wanting to help him in the past. When he had gotten his hands on the Forbidden Scroll three years ago*, he had quickly learned the Shadow Clone jutsu through reading alone, he had no teacher to show him how to do it.

It was through Jiraiya’s books that he learned how to please a woman with his tongue alone, it seemed that his sensei’s perverseness had come in handy. He had also read about how to properly stroke while inside of a woman and was more than eager to test how it was done. His eagerness had to wait as he felt Tsunade’s legs shake. Tsunade quickly sat up and cried out as she used her hands to force Naruto’s head into her core, her core squirting out juices as she reached her climax. She let go of him as soon as her climax subsided, and he pulled away to let her rest. As she was resting, Naruto unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt, showing off the results of training with his perverted sensei. He then pulled down his orange pants along with his black boxers to let his member spring free. Tsunade took notice of it and quickly stood up from the table.

“Naruto” She said, gather his attention, “Sit down for me, please.”

He moved to do what she asked of him before she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“On second thought, take me to your room. It’ll be much more comfortable there.”

He looked at her for a total of 3 seconds before nodding. Naruto took her hand into his own and led her into the next room where his bedroom was located. Like the rest of his apartment, his bedroom was spacious. The room was easily triple the size of his old apartment alone, the walls were of the same color as the living room, but there was a mounted flat TV on the wall with the cables expertly hidden behind the wall. Tsunade noticed a door on her left that most likely led to his bathroom and a glass door on the right that led to a large balcony with a private pool. Naruto had really upgraded from his previous living conditions. Tsunade’s eyes then wandered to the middle of the bedroom where his bed was located. The sheets were surprisingly white, she had expected some sort of orange décor in his home.

Tsunade shook her head and decided to take control by leading Naruto to the foot of his bed and pushed him onto it.

“Let me return the favor” she said seductively.

It was Naruto’s turn to widen his eyes. Never in a million years would he have expected a blowjob from the slug princess. Hell, if Jiraiya hadn’t made him make that promise, he wouldn’t have even been in this situation to begin with. ‘Fucking bless you Ero-sennin. I will never insult you in the future ever again.’

Tsunade grasped his member into her hands as she appreciated its size. He was above the 5-inch average of males in Konoha. He was around 7 inches, a half inch bigger than Dan but the same girth. If he had gotten this genetic from Minato, then Kushina was a lucky bitch indeed.

She spat on the head of his penis and then used her hand to lube the rest of it up. She could have grabbed some lotion, but there was something erotic about using her saliva as a natural lubricant. After giving Naruto a few pumps, which resulted in a groan from him, she leaned in towards the head and swirled her tongue around it for a few minutes. This was punishment for all the times Naruto had skipped over her private areas to work on other parts.

“Tsunade” he whined

She looked into those beautiful blue eyes and decided he had been punished enough. She then closed her eyes as she took his head into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back and leaned on his elbows. He closed his eyes and thanked Tsunade’s parents for giving birth to her. He thanked Jiraiya for taking him all those years ago to recruit her for the job of Hokage. And in a twisted morbid moment that was surely influenced by the Kyuubi, he thanked the death of Dan.

Tsunade, who was unaware of her lover’s thoughts, then decided to show her skill has she pushed each inch of his member to the back of her throat until she reached the base, moving her tongue in a sort of dance to enhance her lover’s experience. She heard him groan out her name as she pulled back, leaving a trail of spit on the head. She looked back into his eyes and gave him a half-lidded smile, before grabbing the base of his member with her right hand. He looked confused, so adorably confused, that she rushed into her next move. She took him into her mouth and met her hand halfway as she pumped him. She had to give him credit for one thing though, he lasted longer than she expected. He supported himself on his left elbow as he used his right hand to take hold of the back of her head. She released her grip on him as he guided her head, bobbing her up and down on him. It wasn’t that much later that he shuddered and exploded his seed into her mouth. Tsunade showed her expertise as she swallowed while he shot his load into her mouth. When she was down swallowing, she let go of his member with a wet _POP_.

Tsunade didn’t get to enjoy her slight victory over Naruto, because he recovered much quicker than she did as he used his hands to grip her rear and pulled her up. He threw her onto his bed and kissed her. The kiss wasn’t that of love, but of a passionate hungriness. Their tongues clashed with each other, fighting for dominance. Tsunade channeled chakra to her pink muscle to overpower her younger combatant. When Naruto realized he would not win, he broke the kiss and attacked her neck. Tsunade cried out as she hadn’t realized how sensitive that area would be. Naruto used a trick he had learned from one of his sensei’s books: He would kiss an area of her neck leaving a hot trail of saliva and then use his breath to blow cool air. Tsunade responded to this by hissing into his ear, before biting and sucking on his earlobe as payback. This went on for about a minute before Naruto gathered the courage to look into her eyes one last time before completely sealing this night in history. She made the first move by gripping his member and guiding him to her entrance. He waited a few seconds before deciding to push into her warm embrace. Tsunade couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips as pushed deep into her.

Naruto couldn’t stop his grunt of pleasure as her tight embrace seemed to suck him further into her. When he pushed all of his member into her, he stayed still for a moment, relishing in her sensation. Finally, he pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. He repeated this process as if his entire existence depended on it, savoring each thrust and engraving it into his memory. It was eventually too pleasurable for Tsunade, since she began to use her nails to claw at his back with each thrust.

Her moans were music to his ears and he almost regretted hearing them as he captured her lips again with his own. This time she was too enraptured in the moment that she didn’t fight with him for dominance. She let him have control, she let him dominate. Naruto grabbed her right leg and lifted it onto his shoulder to gain better access. This time her moans were profound once again as he released her lips to trail down her neck. He kept trailing until he reached her right breast, where he took in one of her nipples into his mouth. He used his free, left hand to massage her other nipple with his thumb. Tsunade was reaching her limit and so was he as his thrusts became faster and wild. They both cried out in pleasure as their climax erupted at the same time. Naruto swiftly pulled her toward him as he maneuvered to lay on his bed with her resting on top of him. Her head lay on his chest as they both calmed down. She placed her hand on his pectoral as she listened to his heart. Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other hand to massage her scalp. They were in this position for an eternity before tiredness seemed to overtake her. However, it wasn’t meant to be as Naruto’s voice interrupted her slumber.

“You know” he looked down at her “If you’re ever busy, I can also do travel calls.”


	2. Office Nights

**I really didn’t mean for this to be a two-chapter story. I only meant to write chapter one, but after publishing the story I decided to search for more Naruto x Tsunade stories. Lo and behold, not many. As a matter of fact, the only good one I found was “Finally” by Hyvn? I don’t know how to spell his name. Now, my story won’t be as good as his, he took on quite a realistic approach for his story. Many people complain about the whole de-aging Tsunade thing, but honestly that’s the only way I can see it working. So, unless I can figure out another way, you might see me doing the same exact thing. Anyways, rambling off…here’s chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, either Naruto would be paired with someone other than Hinata, or the relationship between them would have budded straight after the Pain Arc instead of having to rely on a movie.**

Naruto woke up from the previous night to an empty bed. He placed his hand to the side of the mattress and found it to be cold, indicating that his newfound lover had left a while ago.

Naruto sighed as he fell back onto the soft mattress and let his head rest on the pillow. He didn’t know what to think really. For the longest time he had thought of Tsunade as a motherly type figure. Yet, one didn’t normally have their mother moaning in pleasure as they “worked” her. More than likely Tsunade had also seen him as a son she never had, and now that relation would forever be lost. All due to him jumping the gun and not being able to control his inner desires. When Jiraiya had asked him to take care of Tsunade, Naruto was sure he hadn’t meant for him to fuck her.

Naruto closed his eyes as he rubbed his face with half tightened fists before running his left hand through his hair. Finally, he stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen now that he and Tsunade had taken quite an interesting step into a new direction in terms of their “relationship”. Then he thought about what the people around them would say. Would they approve? Would they feel disgusted? She was easily almost 40 years his senior.

He first thought of Kakashi, his first sensei. What would he say? Would he feel apprehensive towards the relationship? He would probably prefer Naruto to find someone within his own age range. Then again, Kakashi did read Jiraiya’s books, so he’d more than likely congratulate him on bagging an older woman while feeling envy.

He then thought of Ichiraku and his daughter, Ayame. They had looked out for him, fed him during his lowest hours, when no one else would. He knew damn well that they wouldn’t approve. Ichiraku wouldn’t say anything, but he had known the man long enough. Ayame though, she’d make her position quite clear. Without doubt she would scold him and give him a lecture while he slurped down the juices of his miso ramen. He’d have to make a mental note not to provoke her by making a stupid comment about slurping on Tsunade’s juices.

Then his thoughts drifted towards Sakura, the girl he had pined after for years. Sakura. Sakura. Naruto simply kept staring at his ceiling, thoughts lingering on the pink haired girl. It was as if his escapade with Tsunade had opened his eyes, because for some reason he couldn’t stop the thoughts running through his head. Why did he like Sakura? What did he see in her? Why did he continue to chase after her even though she made her feelings of him quite clear? It was then that Naruto had looked at all her faults. Every single aspect about her. When they were children at the academy, she had isolated him and even made fun of him for being an orphan. She had mocked his lack of manners due to “not having parents to teach him any better.” He remembered all the times she would unnecessarily hit him, even when he had done nothing wrong. How she would call him an idiot. He remembered how happy he was when they were placed on the same team. How Kakashi had asked them to share a few things about themselves and how when asked about her dislikes, she immediately said his name without remorse or regret.

Naruto blinked. He had been so stupid. He didn’t know why. He felt sick, any other person would have caught the hints, but he had so foolishly ignored them. It was no wonder why he was considered the village idiot. He recalled his master, Jiraiya, trying to sway him away from her, but he had blindly pushed him away. He felt so stupid. Naruto let out a frustrated scream as he clutched his head in anger. He was like this for a few minutes before relaxing and decided that he would no longer dwell on the pink haired shinobi. He wouldn’t hate her, he wouldn’t shun her. After all she was still technically on his team. But he would no longer give her free reign to do as she pleased. Sakura’s punches hurt before, but now with Tsunade’s teachings they could now be confused with attempted murder. If Sakura wanted to take out her frustrations, she would have to learn to take it out on someone or something else.

His thoughts then drifted to Iruka, his first teacher. Their relationship had been rocky at first, Naruto had been sure that the man had been placed by whatever God the world had to make his life a living hell. He always got onto him, always picked him from the bunch. It wasn’t until Naruto started hanging with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba that he realized that maybe Iruka didn’t have it out for him as he initially thought. On the fateful day that Mizuki had convinced Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll, Iruka had unknowingly showed Naruto how much he had cared for the boy and had even given him his own headband after the whole debacle was finished. Ever since then their bond had become even closer, Naruto thinking of him as his older brother. However, now with Jiraiya gone, he guessed that Iruka was now the closest thing to a father he would ever get.

With that said, Iruka would probably also have the same reaction as Ayame only he would have the stones and reprimand Tsunade as well. Naruto dreaded the moment when Iruka would inevitably insult Tsunade’s age. Kami knows what will happen.

Suddenly Naruto became self-aware as he remembered the single person’s sole reaction who was actually important. Tsunade herself. There was no guaranteeing that she would be open to a relationship with him, as a matter of fact, details suggested otherwise.

Naruto’s head briefly hurt as he became aware of the situation and the clues started flooding his head. Tsunade was initially reluctant to agree to his proposal when he visited her the other day. This became apparent as he heard her take slow steps as she walked to the masseuse table from the other room. Then when he had announced himself to her as she lay on the table, her expression explained her position very clearly. She was not in a situation she wanted to be and only proceeded with the massage because she had ultimate faith in him. Then she didn’t relax until he began to work her body, rubbing every ache away. Naruto could tell she was fighting herself not to moan. Later she finally gave in and let him touch her intimately before completing the act, could only be explained by her lack of lovers over the years. Her last one would be Dan over twenty years ago. Finally, the last clue would be this very morning he woke up. He woke up to an empty bed and he could hear no movements within his apartment, so it would be logical to conclude that she was no longer in the vicinity and was now at the Hokage’s office. Now one would initially believe that to be normal except…

Naruto looked at the clock and read the time.

_7:14 am_

…The Hokage’s official duties on the weekends didn’t begin until 8 am giving her 43 minutes to get ready; and judging by the coldness of the mattress, she had left quite a while ago. Far sooner than she needed to get ready for the day. Logical conclusion? She regretted what had happened the day before.

Naruto grit his teeth as he clutched his head.

‘What the hell?’ he thought. When did this level of intellect become a part of him? He had brushed off his analysis of Sakura as simply an awakening due to losing his virginity, but this. This was something much more. One wasn’t blissfully unaware one moment, then perceptually adept the next.

Naruto slowly got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the cabinet and reached for the aspirin before realizing he had no reason to take any at all. Not that his head wasn’t hurting, but the medication would most likely have no effect on him at all. He had his tenant, the Kyuubi, to thank for that. After all, the Kyuubi granted him not only pure power but also the ability to heal from wounds at a rapid rate. If the Kyuubi couldn’t heal his headache, Naruto didn’t think a few tablets would either.

Naruto simply decided to chuck the bottle into the trash before stepping into the shower and getting ready for the day. After towel drying his hair, he made his way over to his closet and opened the sliding doors to it. Six different jumpsuits of his favorite black and orange. It was the jumpsuit that his sensei had bought him when he had outgrown the one he wore during the duration of their training. He looked further into the closet to get a view at the rest of his clothing. Contrary to popular belief, he did own more clothing than just his tracksuit, of course his clothes were mainly orange, but he did own a few pieces of black, red, blue, and one green shirt oddly enough. His pants were mainly black and blue, but he had received stone grey pants, along with the green shirt, from Iruka as a welcome back present. He wasn’t sure why, he could’ve just bought him ramen. Naruto shrugged, nothing he could do now. He decided to just go with the usual ensemble and went down to a breakfast shop that was newly opened. New shops were something Naruto was grateful for, it usually meant new civilians, which also meant that they had no idea of his little “roommate”. Naruto had found that not only was that the case from the landlord of his new apartment, but the landlord had also believed he’d owed Naruto some sort of debt.

- _Flashback_ -

_While Naruto was training with Jiraiya, they had come across a portly man that was travelling from Kumo, all the way towards Konoha. He was wealthy, they could tell by the fact of the jeweled rings on his fingers but mainly due to his travelling party. Jiraiya estimated, based on their chakra signature, that there were 4 Chunin and 2 Jonin escorting him; A rank escort, easily. Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones to notice his status. Two A rank missing-nin noticed the man and decided to attack. They decided to attack one Jonin and successfully took him down before engaging the four Chunin and taking out two. The remaining Jonin and two Chunin attacked both missing-nin before taking one down. When it seemed that they would win, another attack came from a different squad from Iwa, A Jonin with his Chunin team. They killed the body guards of the wealthy man, seemingly affiliated with the missing ninja…until they decided to attack him as well. Naruto had to give the lone shinobi credit, he managed to seriously injure a Chunin before the Jonin fatally wounded him with a kunai to the neck. He knew the odds were against him, but he didn’t die lying down, he fought back._

He wondered if that was how his sensei had died. The toad sage hadn’t disclosed how it had happened, just that it happened. Naruto liked to think that he did. Jiraiya, the odds stacked against him, but still fighting like there was still a tomorrow to see. Fighting to the very end. Pain. He thought of the name with such bitterness. He hated him. He wanted to rip him apart. Naruto would show him pain.

_He blinked. It was like a flash to his head, but he could remember his thoughts clearly. He felt shame. He shook his head before tuning back to the story of his landlord._

_After the Iwa team had taken out the final shinobi, they rounded on the portly man, before threatening him with a kunai. The man was scared, a civilian without a doubt due to his physique. He looked left and right, searching for any sort of protection, before shrinking as he realized no one would come. At least, that’s what he thought._

_Naruto stood up and grabbed a Kunai from his holster, Jiraiya holding him back as he told him to stay out of it._

_“We can’t solve everyone’s problems kid, sometimes you just have to learn to let things pass and accept them for what they are” Jiraiya said._

_Naruto ripped his arm from Jiraiya’s grasp before rounding on him with a fury set in his blue orbs._

_“You can stay back here if you want, then go ahead a sit back like a coward” Naruto hissed as he walked away, before pausing and looking back towards his sensei, “but don’t think for a second that that’s me. Because I’ll never turn my back on people who need my help.”_

_And with that, Naruto walked off towards the group of Iwa surrounding the wealthy man cowering on the floor. The man had tears in his eyes, begging them to spare his life._

_“P-please, leave me be! I’ve done nothing wrong” the man cowered._

_The Jonin of the Iwa team chuckled at the man’s fear._

_“Don’t worry, we won’t kill you. You should be happy, we saved your life from the bad Kumo ninja and missing nin that were out to get you” he drawled with a sinister tone. The Jonin took a step forwards towards the man as his facial expression became darker._

_“Very naughty of you to try and leave the village Hiro, to Konoha of all places. Is Tsuchikage-sama’s kindness not enough?”_

_“K-kindness? H-he had my son executed, just because he didn’t agree with how he ran the village. He threatened then killed my wife. What kindness has he shown me?” the man replied, fear still evident on his face._

_“Your son should know better than to question his betters. You should thank Onoki-sama, he’s rid you of a traitorous bastard and a whore. Now you can start anew. Onoki is very generous.”_

_“He was a civilian, my son. He couldn’t defend himself against you bastards, and you ran him through anyways” Hiro squeaked, with tears leaking down his face._

_This time the two Chunin laughed along with their leader, causing rage to stir within Naruto at what he heard._

_Naruto walked slowly, calculating as he analyzed the situation. He was an idiot, but the heat of battle brought the best out of him mentally. A year or two ago, Naruto would’ve jumped blindly into the fight, like he had foolishly done against Haku, but the training with Jiraiya had taught him to think things thoroughly. Being reckless wouldn’t work against the Sannin and after a scolding by his sensei, Naruto had realized against a shinobi of high caliber would capitalize on his stupidity. He had gotten lucky in the fight against Zabuza, and it was Kakashi in the end who ended up finishing off the swordsman._

_Naruto shook his head, he had no time to well upon the past now. The wealthy man saw him approaching and widened his eyes._

_“Please, help me” he shrilled._

_The Iwa team whipped around to get a look at him. Any other shinobi would’ve cursed the man for giving away their position, but not Naruto. Maybe another instance he would, but not now. He wanted them to see him. He wanted them to get a good look and know who it had been that killed them. Some habits just died hard._

_The Jonin spoke first, voice full of malice._

_“Get the hell out of here kid, this is Iwa business.”_

_“Captain, that’s a Konoha shinobi” one of the Chunin told the Jonin. The Jonin’s eyes widened as he looked to say something, but the wealthy man beat him to the punch._

_“Oh Kami, please! Help me! I plan to move to Konoha. I-I can help the economy. Please! Just help me!”_

_“Quiet” The Jonin hissed, stomping on the cowering man’s left knee, earning a terrible scream with a crunch sound to accompany it. A broken knee, it made Naruto want to wince but he had a fight to focus on._

_“I was planning on letting you go, even if you are a tree hugging bastard, but now I can’t let you do that. Konoha are our strongest enemies, if a shinobi made it over there with the information that we have current instability, it would ruin us. Especially now that I know where this fat fuck was headed. Look around you, this area will be the last you see” The Jonin said softly, malice still evident in his voice._

_Naruto snorted._

_“Really” Naruto sneered “’This area will the last you see.’ Really, you couldn’t make any other phrase up? That was the best you could say? Whatever, listen to me so you understand what I have to say. I was planning on letting you go, even for murdering his bodyguard’s, but evidently this man needs my help. So, I want all of you to see my face. Because I’m the ‘tree hugging bastard’ that’s killing all three of you sacks of shit.”_

_It didn’t seem as if the God of conversation was on the Jonin’s side, because he was cut off once again, only this time due to the Chunin who spoke up earlier going to attack Naruto._

_The Chunin sprinted at him, swinging a Kunai with his left hand, out swinging it, leaving his right side completely off balance. Naruto had to fight off a dark smile as he mentally thought out the situation._

_‘This is too easy, if I dodge under him I can lodge a right-handed kunai into his neck, right above his Adam’s Apple. Poor bastard, he’ll never be promoted due to his sloppy fighting style. Then again, it’s hard to get promoted when you’re dead.’_

_Naruto did exactly what he thought he would do, he supported the Chunin’s weight as he slumped in his arms. Naruto stared into his dead eyes before letting him completely drop onto the floor. The other Chunin cried out with a feminine voice._

_“Teka! You bastard, you killed Teka! I’ll kill you!” she screamed._

_The female Chunin lunged at Naruto, her fighting style completely different. It was well balanced, she swung with a small knife in her right hand, thinner but also longer than a Kunai._

_‘That sucks, she actually has some sort of skill. With the proper training she could be promoted to Jonin. She’s too slow right now though. Oh well, it’s her unlucky day. Female though. I could’ve sworn it was a male. Thin body, no ample bust, not even a little, and a short haircut. Probably one of those lesbians that Jiraiya has told him about.’_

_Naruto watched as her knife came closer to his throat before leaning down towards her right, using his own right hand to grab hold of her wrist, applying pressure to force her to let go of the knife. He quickly took hold of the knife with his left hand, before spinning behind the kunoichi and stabbing her from the back and through her heart. She let out a strangled gasp before coughing up blood. It was curious, he was sure the heart wasn’t connected to her throat, yet it seemed to cause blood to come from out of her mouth anyways. He didn’t support her weight as he did with her partner, leaving the knife lodged into her back as she dropped on her face._

_Naruto spun around and saw the Jonin simply standing there, looking at him with calculating eyes._

_“You didn’t even try to stop them. Not even the girl. You saw how fast I killed the first one. You knew she didn’t stand a chance, yet you let her attack me. Why?” Naruto was utterly confused. He didn’t try to help them, not even once. The Jonin simply stared before speaking, malice gone and replaced with a cool and calm voice._

_“Teka was an idiot, letting him die was a service. As for Akane, she was a fool. She let emotion cloud her judgement, she should’ve known to leave you to me. Iwa doesn’t need that type of idiot becoming a Jonin. So in a way…thank you.”_

_Naruto blinked. Once…and then twice._

_“T-thank you?” he stammered. What the hell? He let them die because he didn’t think they were strong enough for his village. It only served to anger Naruto more._

_“Yes” the Jonin responded “Thank you. Your fighting is impressive, so brutal yet to the point. I anticipate our fight Jonin”_

_Naruto simply stared at him, fighting the smile that was coming to his face. Despite how abhorrent the man was, the fact that a Jonin acknowledged his skill to be equal meant a great deal to Naruto. It meant the training with Jiraiya had paid off and while he was technically still a Genin, he wasn’t going to ruin the moment and tell the Jonin that._

_Now that he thought about it, why was he a Genin? Shikamaru had given up his fight and was promoted to Chunin. The odds were stacked against Naruto, yet he still won. If it was because Shikamaru had fought off multiple Chunin level ninja, then Naruto still had him beat. Gaara was the trump card of Suna, had successfully fought off assassination attempts from the Chunin and Jonin ninja of Suna. He had defeated Gaara in a one on one and saved the village. Those council bastards, because the old man had died, the council had unofficial control, so they decided on who to promote. Sasuke was disqualified from promotion due to being late, yet he was sure that if it had been Sasuke who defeated Gaara, he would’ve been made Chunin the moment he walked back through Konoha’s gates. He shook his head. No need to be bitter. He was about to fight an official Jonin ranked ninja from one of Konoha’s strongest enemy villages._

_They stared at one another, each one waiting for the other to make the first move and hopefully the first mistake. It took all of Naruto’s willpower not to lunge first, but he kept telling himself that Jiraiya was watching and he wanted to make the man proud. Seconds ticked by, feeling like hours, before the Iwa shinobi lost his patience and struck first._

_Naruto held his breath, eyes calculating the Jonin’s movements. He was fast. Faster than his deceased comrades. So much fucking faster. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t panicking as he blocked each punch, dodged each swing of his opponent’s fists. Naruto tried to swing once for every ten blows he either blocked or dodged. He was fighting defensive, he knew it, but he was way too nervous to take a chance. His friends would think he was being irrational, he fought off a Jinchuuriki and trained with Jiraiya of the Sannin. A Jonin from Iwa should have been right up his alley. But he didn’t know why, he was just so nervous. He couldn’t control it, he was blocking and dodging, blocking and dodging. A punch towards his opponent’s face and then back to blocking and dodging. The Jonin didn’t seem to share his nervousness, he was having the time of his life. He laughed at each block Naruto made, shouting ‘Good’ when Naruto blocked a right jab or ‘You’re a quick one, aren’t you?’ when he dodged a left hook. Finally, the Jonin took a huge swing with his right hand down towards Naruto’s head. Naruto knew he couldn’t dodge it and he wouldn’t be able to simply block it with one hand either. Naruto grabbed the Jonin’s closed fist with both hands as struggled to keep it in place. The Iwa shinobi gave him a wicked grin._

_“Well this has been fun Jonin, but I think this fight has dragged on too long. I’d like to fight you using Ninjutsu, but you know how it is. Taking risks like that can end up killing you. Why do that, when victory is already assures?”_

_As soon as the Jonin said that, a blade slid out of his left sleeve, about the length of his forearm. Naruto’s eyes widened as one thought went through his head._

_‘What the fuck?!’_

_The Jonin aimed to stab Naruto through his neck when suddenly a blade went through the back of his skull. Naruto’s eyes widened, along with the Jonin, at what had happened. Suddenly Jiraiya appeared in Naruto’s view, right behind the Jonin’s head._

_“If you’re going to fight a group of ninjas, make sure you’re in the right mental state” Jiraiya said through gritted teeth. He swiftly pulled back the blade and the Jonin fell dead, similarly to his deceased teammates. The irony, he died in the same fashion as those he had contempt for._

_He was going to smirk in victory before he was smacked ungently on the back of his head._

_“AH! What the hell! Why’d you do that Ero-Sennin?”_

_“Because you’re an idiot”_

_“What? I just took out two Chunin and managed to hang with a Jonin.”_

_“The Chunin were easy pickings and the Jonin…you feel proud of sticking with him?” Jiraiya questioned with a look of bewilderment._

_“What the hell? Yes! Why wouldn’t I feel proud? He’s a Jonin level ninja and I was hanging with him. That mean’s I’m better than I was two- “_

_“You shouldn’t have been hanging with him!” Jiraiya screamed. “You should have been able to take him out. You’ve been training with me for the past two years. Have I been training you to just sit on your ass? To just fuck around?”_

_Naruto looked down and shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth._

_“You panicked didn’t you” Jiraiya said softly. “Those two Chunin, they were the first you’ve ever killed, weren’t they?”_

_Naruto simply nodded his head. Jiraiya sighed_

_“Look- “_

_“Uhm” they both turned to the wealthy man, guilt overfilling them as they had forgotten about the man on the floor, “could you guys help me? I think my knee is broken…” he whimpered._

_Naruto winced because there was no ‘thinking’, his knee was definitely broken._

_“The Iwa team, they said you were from Konoha right?”_

_“Yeah, you said were headed there, right?”_

_The man nodded in response. This time Jiraiya spoke up._

_“May I ask why you’re headed there? I mean, Konoha are arguably Iwa’s most hated enemy. Iwa has been on more agreeable terms with either Kumo, Suna, or even The Land of Iron. You also said you could help the economy in Konoha, how?” Jiraiya was curious while also being wary. An Iwa citizen moving to Konoha, that was already a shady decision, but one that claimed he could help the economy? Sounded too good to be true._

_“I understand your concern. I may have been blowing a bit of smoke on the improvement of Konoha’s economy, heh, but I do know a bit of business. I owned an apartment complex you see, luxury living, in Iwa. So, you can see why I wouldn’t move to a place like Suna, not many wealthy residents there.” Jiraiya nodded, understanding the logic. “Call me a bit of a pansy, but I hate the cold, so that would rule out the Land of Iron. Always snows there. So, in terms of wealth, the only options viable were Kumo and Konoha. I did plan on moving to Kumo, but I heard the Raikage wasn’t an amicable man. Konoha on the other hand is stated to have a kind ruler, much more agreeable. I guess I could try my luck with Kumo, but I’d rather not risk the walk and end up being denied. Plus, seeing as how you’re Konoha shinobi, I was hoping you would vouch for me.”_

_Jiraiya sat down and contemplated it for a while before making his decision._

_“Alright, I’ll help you.” The man visibly cheered at that. “Seeing as me and my student’s training is already completed, you can tag along with us. Naruto, this man needs our help with his knee, so you’ll have to carry him. Don’t give me that look, you wanted to help him, so you’ll help him. Plus, I’m the master, so do what I say.”_

_“Oh, bless you good sir. Thank you. You won’t regret it. Tell you what, when I manage to build the apartment complex I have in mind, you can live there at a reduced rate.”_

_Naruto simply waved him off, not believing in helping people solely for the reward, but for Jiraiya, it seemed like the pieces were falling in place to get his godson a good home._

- _Back to Present_ -

Naruto had finished with his morning routine and headed down to the first floor. He was about to leave when the landlord stopped him.

“Naruto” the man called over to him.

Naruto turned to face him as a smile broke out on his face.

“Hiro” he greeted in return “what’s up?”

“Ah, not much. Are you doing well?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m actually in a bit of a hurry…”

“Oh! My apologies. I just wanted to know what the Hokage was doing here. Gohan told me he escorted her to your room. I hope you’re not in any trouble.”

“What? Oh. Tsunade? Yeah, she came. Not in any trouble. She just came to, uh, talk.”

Naruto was nervous. He didn’t want anyone knowing about the escapades with Tsunade just yet, or even at all. If it turned out that Tsunade would rather forget all about it, he’d take this secret down to the grave.

“Oh, good, good. I thought she had gone to inspect the apartment. Did she like it? The room? I handpicked the décor for the entire room, hopefully she found it suitable. What about the balcony? Did she enjoy the view?” Hiro was excited to know if the Hokage had enjoyed the aesthetics he put time into.

“Uh, I think so…I mean she didn’t really spend time on the balcony. She sort of just came to talk. Personal reasons” Naruto added quickly at the end.

“Oh. Well, if she didn’t say anything, I guess it wasn’t a complete failure.” Hiro said, slightly dejected.

Naruto put his hand on Hiro’s shoulder.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter what she thinks. I live there not her. Personally, I think you did a good job with the room.”

Hiro visibly brightened at that.

“That’s very true. Ah, you said you needed to get somewhere. Goodbye” and he walked off happily.

Naruto smiled. He liked helping people, even if it was only emotionally. Naruto then walked to the breakfast shop and ordered some fluffy pancakes that were on the menu with some chocolate milk to go with. He ate his food in silence, before finishing his meal. He decided to take a walk around the village and reminisce on his sensei.

- _Skip to later that day, 6 pm_ -

Naruto had just finished training with Konohamaru and was headed home when an Anbu stopped him.

“Hokage-sama has requested your presence” The Anbu agent said. Naruto noted the cat mask.

“Tell her I’ll be there Yugao.”

With that, Yugao body flickered away. Naruto thought about all the possible scenarios that could happen.

One- Tsunade could have called him and decided she wanted to pursue a relationship. Doubt it.

Two- Tsunade was calling him because she wanted to inform him that it was best to forget the ordeal. Clues pointed heavily towards that.

Three- Tsunade would pound him into a pulp for taking advantage of her lust filled mind. Highly likely and we have a winner.

Naruto guessed today was as good a day as any to die. Maybe he could use some bs about being the child of prophecy to save his skin. If that still didn’t save him, at least he’d meet up with his master Jiraiya soon. The old pervert would probably congratulate him with tears in his eyes because his pupil had managed to bone Tsunade.

Naruto was thinking of every possible way to die that he didn’t notice when he arrived to the doors leading into the Hokage’s office. He took a deep breath before deciding to go in. Fuck knocking, if he was going to die, he was going to die with his head held high and no regrets.

“You called” he said as he let the doors slam on their own.

Tsunade scowled at that.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t try to break down my doors every time you came in here” she said.

“Well I’m sorry to say that’s where you’re wrong because last time, I knocked” Naruto replied.

Tsunade’s gaze darkened.

“Don’t try to be smart with me.”

Naruto put up his hands in surrender.

“I’m not. Jeez, just defending myself.”

Tsunade just stared at him. She had a look that said the had something to say to him. She shook her head.

“Like I said when you were here last time, I have a mission for you.”

Naruto perked up and gave her his full attention.

“Suna has invited a liaison to inspect the new HQ they have for international relations. Normally I’d send Shikamaru, but with the recent death of Asuma, I’ve decided to let him heal on his own. Plus, it looks like he’s been helping Kurenai around.”

Naruto looked at the file. It was an A-rank mission, that meant the pay would be well. He also hadn’t seen Gaara since the extraction when he had died and came back to life. It was a good situation, get village business done while meeting up with an old friend. It also helped that it was an important mission for the village, would help him on his journey to be Hokage. Still, it irked him that the reason she wasn’t sending Shikamaru was because Asuma had just died and the excuse of ‘taking care of Kurenai’. What about him? Jiraiya was dead. He was supposed to take care of Tsunade. Did she simply not care about that.

Naruto felt the migraine coming but he successfully fought it from showing on his face, the only signs were his clenched fist and gritted teeth. No one could be able to tell the discomfort he was in.

Unfortunately, Tsunade wasn’t ‘no one’. She was an expert medical shinobi, THE expert medical shinobi, subtle signs such as that would be caught. It would take a brick wall to fool Tsunade medically and even then, she might diagnose the wall with some illness.

“Is something wrong” Tsunade asked worriedly.

“No” Naruto managed to say, “I’m fine.”

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say because Tsunade thought his discomfort was about something else. Her gaze darkened, and Naruto knew that her next words would be sharp.

“Listen here Naruto” she started, her voice dripping poison, “what happened yesterday was a mistake. So, I suggest that if you know what’s best for you, to not. Bring. It. Up. Are we clear?”

Again, the flash of pain came to Naruto, but this time he couldn’t control it. His face didn’t show any pain, but his words carried just as much venom as Tsunade’s.

“Kind hard to forget when you’ve had the woman in front of you in your mouth. Oh, kind of like you had me in yours” he growled.

Tsunade’s eyes flashed murderously but her cheeks burned red.

He wasn’t sure how she did it, his training with Jiraiya must have turned him a bit arrogant, but he was sure she shouldn’t have been fast enough to catch him off guard when she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her face. Naruto’s face stayed impassive but he was seriously starting to fear for his life now. He guessed not was as good a time as any to use ‘The Chosen One’ card.

“Now I know every fiber in you wants to kill me” he started calmly “but I think you’ll find it in everyone’s best interest if you don’t do what you plan on doing.”

Tsunade grinned wickedly.

“And why shouldn’t I?”

Naruto didn’t think he’d get this far. ‘Roll with it.’

“You remember how the geezer frog said there was a child of prophecy? Maybe it’s me.”

“Well…” she said seductively, bringing their lips centimeters apart “I hope the chosen one can survive what’s about to happen to him.”

He saw the glint in her eye as she let go of his collar with one hand, pulling back the other. He knew what she was going to do. He had seen Jiraiya on the end of her punches one too many times. He didn’t have the strength to pry off her arms. If he couldn’t move back, then there was only one direction left. Forward.

He smashed his lips against hers and he could feel the breeze as she stopped her punch from connecting. She let go of his collar and placed it on his chest, while the hand meant to knock him out started to stroke his face. He thought he had gotten away with it…until she bit down on his lip. Hard.

“What the hell, Tsunade?” He yelled.

“You little bastard! You are Jiraiya’s student, aren’t you?” She hissed as she cracked her knuckles. “Looks like you need a little lesson in learning when a woman says no.”

Any other time before today, Naruto would have excepted his fate. Not anymore, ever since he reminisced on Sakura, he wouldn’t let himself be abused without a fight. Naruto knew that his next move would either save him or make things worse.

- _Lemon_ -

 He used his speed to dodge one of her fists as he jumped over her desk and wrapped his arms around her waist as he spun and slammed her onto said desk. She was face down on it, pushing herself off until Naruto pushed her back down.

She growled at him as she faced him with a side eye, but he didn’t let up. He knew that the moment she turned to face him, she would begin her assault again. He couldn’t run away, she’d track him down and he’d really be at a disadvantage then. No, he had to do it now. He smirked down at her as he wrapped his right hand around her neck, roughly pulling her up. She was still facing away from him, but now her back molded to his front as he heard her panting in anger.  

“Do you plan to strangle me, Tsunade, your Hokage?” she sneered.

It irked Naruto, he hated people underestimating him. Ever since he had met Tsunade all those years ago, she had been underestimating him. Even after his training with Jiraiya, she still didn’t think him on her level. He would make sure she never made that mistake again.

He tightened his grip on her neck, causing her eyes to widen. She struggled against him, not expecting him to actually strangle her. She used her Hokage voice to order him to let her go. He only smiled in response. As she was about to plead, he forced her head to the side as he took her lips with his own. This time he decided to pay her back by biting on her lower lip, equally as hard. She moaned as he felt her knees buckle under her weight, only his grip on her neck supporting her.

Well, well, well. He never pegged Tsunade to be one that enjoyed the rougher side of life. In one of Jiraiya’s books, he had read of a woman and her ecstasy in pain. He never would have believed such a thing was possible…until now. He let go of her as she stared at him through half lidded eyes, a pink hue dusting her cheeks.  She tried to protest once again until he grabbed at the collar portion of her kimono and yanked at it, pulling it apart just enough to expose her breasts. She yelped at the sudden coolness of the air, now struggling with more vigor to get away. Naruto, however, wasn’t in the mood to let her get away so easily. He once again grabbed her neck, gentler this time and pulled her close as he relentlessly planted kissed along her neck. She moaned as she once again melted into him, but her teeth gritted as she held onto the belief of not letting things progress further.

Tsunade tried to pull away from him again, grabbing the edge of the desk for support but Naruto’s growl let her know that he wasn’t going to let that happen. Pulled her back towards him and smacked her left cheek. It wasn’t that hard, not enough to cause pain, but it did surprise her. She found it out of character for him to strangle her and aggressively bit her lower lip, but she never expected him to erotically smack her. She didn’t have time to dwell on her shock as he smacked her again. And again. And again. She wanted to reprimand him, yell at him. To demand to know if he had lost his mind. Yet she found the words caught up in her throat and didn’t find it helpful that she felt her panties become slick. While she struggled mentally with the situation, it seemed that her body had made its stance quite clear. Naruto, unaware of her situation, decided to once again turn her head so that he could capture her lips once more. To his pleasant surprise, Tsunade kissed him back as she fought to insert her own tongue into his mouth. Not one to back down from a fight, he pushed back with his own tongue, fighting for dominance. Their tongues swirled in another dance, just as they had done the night before.

Naruto decided to break the kiss, spinning her around to face him and pulling her onto his lap as he sat down on her chair. He took a split second to notice her features. Those amber eyes he had begun to fall in love with stared back at him in fondness and longing. Her plump lips were slight parted. Her left cheek was slightly red from the earlier smacks; however, it was quickly fading, no doubt due to the seal on her forehead that only served to add to her beauty. He put his hand on her waist as he pulled her forward, taking in a nipple into his mouth. She threw her had back as she moaned, grinding her hips on his member, which was already rock hard by this point.

He flicked his tongue up and down over her nipple, while massaging the other with his left hand. He teased the nipple in his mouth by gently biting it and then sucking on it. Tsunade gave a sharp gasp in response and cradled his head into her chest. She didn’t know when it happened, but Naruto had managed to slip her pants down her legs, while her heels stayed on. He took a minute to admire her body, slim but muscular legs and a nice round bottom to go with. He then noticed the color of panties that she was wearing, a nude color. He was sure that if she ever wore a bra, that both articles would match.

Tsuande noticed where he was staring at and her cheeks once again flushed. She squirmed in his lap in discomfort, but he quickly placed to strong hands on her waist to hold her in place. She saw him look back at her with those cerulean orbs that always managed to keep her in place. She almost didn’t notice his smirk as he went to take her other nipple in his mouth, and went to massage her nipple with his right hand this time. She was about to let out a moan when she heard footsteps nearing the doors to her office. She knew Naruto heard them too, because he quickly spun her so that she was sitting on her chair while he ducked underneath her desk. She grabbed the collar of her kimono, which was currently bunched up under her breasts, and quickly covered her chest while pulling her green jacket close for extra privacy. She only wished that Naruto would slide her pants back on.

The doors to her office opened and her assistant, Shizune walked in.

“Lady Tsunade, have you found a delegate to send to Suna yet?” Shizune asked nicely.

“What? Oh, still in the process. I’ve got someone in mind though” Tsunade replied hastily, trying to get her assistant out of her office as soon as possible.

“Really? Who?”

“Naruto.”

“Naruto? I guess he would be a good choice. He hasn’t seen Gaara since the Akatsuki, and it would help him diplomatically on his way to being Hokage.”

It was funny, because Naruto had the same exact thought process.

Tsunade was about to reply until she was frozen in place, eyes widening in the process.

Her pupil noticed her reaction, because her face soon became worried.

“Tsunade-sama, are you alright?”

“W-what? Oh, me? Y-yeah, I’m fine” Tsunade replied through gritted teeth. No, she wasn’t fine. She was far from fine. Shizune didn’t know what was happened below her desk.

When Naruto had ducked underneath her desk, he waited patiently to see who it was that was coming. He was praying silently for some civilian with a mission request but started silently panicking when he heard Shizune speak up. Shizune would most definitely pick up the signs if he left any. He was thankful for Tsunade’s rapid healing, so that Shizune wouldn’t see where he had smacked her.

He heard them talking for a while, before his eyes once again fell to Tsunade’s legs. Smooth, porcelain skin. Muscular, yet slender. His eyes roamed up until they fell upon her nether regions where her nude underwear was. He fought himself mentally before lust won out. His eyes became hungry and his mouth watered. He crawled closer to her before he parted her legs, placing each one on his shoulders. He could feel her black heels digging into his back; luckily, he hadn’t shed his clothes yet, so it didn’t bother him. He fingered her panties, feeling the slickness of her womanhood before pulling them to the side as his eager and warm mouth made contact.

He heard her pause and struggle for words as Shizune expressed concern. Naruto played with her nub and folds with his tongue, while his hands gripped her thighs to pull her closer. He couldn’t grab her ass towards him or else risk being caught. There was some thrill to being caught however, and it seemed Tsunade thought so as well when her sweet petals became even more moist. However, it didn’t last for more than a minute that Tsunade seemed to adjust and began to take control of the conversation with Shizune. That wouldn’t do in Naruto’s head. He heard the conversation coming to an end when he brought his index and middle finger to his mouth and briefly sucked them before inserting them into Tsunade’s entrance. That got the response he was looking for as Tsunade once again paused and lost control of the conversation. This time he could hear her ragged breaths as she gave quick responses. When he began to thrust quickly with his fingers, he heard her beg for her assistant to leave her to deal with her own “stress”. When Shizune had reluctantly left and he was sure he could no longer hear her fading footsteps, Tsunade quickly grabbed him by his locks as she roughly pulled him towards her and crashed her lips onto his. She fisted his hair while he pushed her into the chair. Suddenly he felt her hands grip the waistband of his pants as she pulled out his cock. She broke off the kiss as she gently stroked his member, planting kisses from the base towards the head. He leaned against the desk as she took halfway in one bob before coming back towards the top. He threw his head back, teeth gritted as she bobbed up and down on him. He soon forced her to take all seven inches of him when he fisted the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Even when she started coughing for air, he didn’t pull out, instead thrusting back and forth in small bursts. It wasn’t until her eyes watered that he pulled out, letting her cough and sputter as she tried to regain her breath. He pulled her up, kissing her forehead where her seal was located. If he had bothered to look, he would have noticed the effect it had on her. Her cheeks dusted with pink and her eyes full of adoration for him.

She needed to see all of him, so she ripped off his jacket and pulled off the black shirt along with the mesh underneath, leaving him only with his bare chest out. Naruto, in turn, peeled off her green jacket, along with her sleeveless kimono. He sat her on her desk as he pulled her nude panties down her legs and took off each of her heels. Naruto effortlessly picked Tsunade up from her waist and sat down on the chair, positioning her cowgirl styles as lined himself up with her entrance. Slowly he let her fall on him before pushing her back up. Her hands stroked each whiskered cheek as he did all the work. His pace quickened as each time she fell on him, it left a squelching noise. He felt her tighten on him and heard her cry out as she released her juices on him.

She fell on his chest as she tried to stabilize her breathing. She knew it wasn’t over, he hadn’t reached his climax with her. Yesterday it had been so easy to take him over the edge. She was obviously his first and the thought of that made her smile. She knew it was selfish and slightly unrealistic, but now she wanted to be his first, last, and only. He wasn’t her first, but from then on, he’d be her only. She wouldn’t lay with another man unless they had wild golden hair, beautiful blue eyes and three whisker marks to go with. She was quickly shaken from her thoughts as Naruto once again grabbed hold of her waist and placed her on her desk. Kami, how she loved being manhandled. Dan never was an aggressive person, even in the bedroom. She had sworn off men after he had died, but if Jiraiya had just once grown the balls and aggressively took hold of her, his dream of being with her would have become a reality. Instead it was his student, his star student she’d say. Even though Jiraiya had trained the Fourth Hokage, she knew the Naruto was the one he was proud of the most. She also knew that her sexual tendencies were the same with her second pupil, Sakura. If Naruto had just been demanding of the pink haired girl even once, she would’ve been putty in his hands. That was the reason she pined after the Uchiha. Naruto and Rock Lee were guys that any girl would be lucky to have, but sometimes a girl wanted a man to take control and be aggressive. Just like Naruto was being right now. It was too bad, for as long as she was alive, she wouldn’t let him be aggressive with any other woman except her. Was it selfish? Yes, it was. Tsunade knew she shouldn’t deprive him of any relations with women around his age. He deserved a long and lasting happiness, but a vigor had overtaken her, and she had decided to claim Naruto for her own. When she had just met him, she had seen her younger brother in him. Ever since yesterday, she had seen a lover. Not like Dan, her previous lover. Not like Jiraiya, a love she was to cowardly to act on. It was a new love.

She squealed internally in ecstasy when Naruto roughly pushed her flat against her desk. He pulled her legs apart, setting her right leg on his left shoulder as he held her left leg down with his right hand. He positioned himself before roughly thrusting inside her halfway. She had to bite her lips to stop the screams from leaving her mouth. It was one thing to scream in the privacy of a bedroom, no one would barge in. It was another thing to scream out in an office that belonged to a high ranking official with guards placed along the entrances and outside the building. She didn’t realize that she had clenched her fist around an important document from Kumo, sitting on her desk, and she didn’t realize when she tore it apart as clawed at anything to help her stop from moaning aloud. Naruto also didn’t let up, thrusting his entire length much faster and harder than before. When he leaned down towards her lips to kiss her, she greedily responded. Fisting his hair with so much tension, she was surprised she didn’t pull it off from his scalp.

She felt her orgasm coming, and when she noticed his shuddering she knew his was coming as well. He let his grip of her legs go as he caressed her face to deepen their kiss and she capitalized on it by wrapping both legs around his waist, giving no option for escape. They both climaxed together, his seed pumping into her as he collapsed onto her chest, his breathing becoming ragged. She massaged the area of scalp, where she had roughly tugged at, with her fingers. He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. He must have known the effect it had on her. There was no way he couldn’t, he seemed to gaze into her eyes with those beautiful blue orbs as often as he could. She wasn’t complaining. If anything, she thought he didn’t gaze into her eyes often enough. He leaned in for a tender kiss and they stayed in that position for a while. Their kiss was filled with love and understanding. He was hers and she was his.

When he broke it off, she leaned in towards his ear and gained a chuckle when she whispered

“Your bed is much more comfortable.”

 


End file.
